


[Art] The Road Home is Littered With Stones

by saint_vee (corbae)



Series: BRBB - Art #34 [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbae/pseuds/saint_vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a phouka and Spencer's a changeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] The Road Home is Littered With Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [Bandom Reverse Big Bang](bandomreversebb.livejournal.com). Thank you so much to [Eledhwenlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin) for the amazing story!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forever Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360229) by [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin)




End file.
